


The Fallout

by eClair23



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eClair23/pseuds/eClair23
Summary: Newt and Tina show up at the Scamander Estate, distraught...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have a feeling that Queenie may die before the end of the "Fantastic Beasts" saga, likely in movie four, trying to switch sides again. I wanted to write this story as my sort of prediction for the aftermath of that loss and also as an idea of how she would die.

Even through her haze of panic, Tina’s mind screamed at her to loop her arm through Newt’s and Apparate them to the only place she felt they could go. They slammed back into being in the middle of the formal living room of the Scamander Estate. Tina grasped Newt’s arm to steady herself as his parents rushed into the room at the distinctive “crack” of Apparation.

Mr. Scamander looked them over, looking frazzled. “Newton?”

“Terribly sorry to impose, but we didn’t know where else to go, Dad.” Newt’s eyes were rimmed with red and his shoulders slumped with exhaustion and grief.

Tina stifled a sob against Newt’s shoulder as he smoothed a hand comfortingly up and down her back, wiping his own tears with his other hand before Tina could see. 

“Tina? What’s wrong, dear?” Mrs. Scamander questioned, her eyes and voice gentle.

Newt held her up as Tina put her hand to her head, suddenly extremely dizzy. “I need to sit down.”

Newt eased her onto the couch, where she sat pin straight, staring off at nothing. “Tina, dear, are you alright?”

She waved him off. “I’m sure it’s just the Apparation.”

He remained standing beside her, quiet and solid. 

“Can we just lie low here? For a while? We can take my old room and we won’t be a bother at all. You won’t need to entertain us. We just need a bit before we can… face everything again.” Newt’s voice was soft as he glanced at his father from under his fringe.

His mother cut in. “Of course you may. For as long as you need.”

Images of Queenie’s beautiful, twisted face swam before Tina’s eyes relentlessly. Before she knew it, she felt a weight settle on the other end of the couch before Mrs. Scamander wrapped her in a tight hug. This small act of kindness broke the dam and Tina wept into Mrs. Scamander’s shoulder, heaving violent sobs and clutching her tightly. 

She’d never been so grateful for her mother-in-law. She had accepted Tina into their family immediately and had become like a mother to Tina, who hadn’t realized just how much she missed her own mother until she’d married into the Scamander family.

Mr. Scamander, in a rare display of affection, gathered Newt up in a hug as well, both of the men stifling their own tears. 

Eventually, Tina pulled away, scrubbing at the tears on her face. 

“Can I get you some tea, Tina?” Mrs. Scamander asked kindly.

Tina’s voice was rubbed raw. “I don’t think I can stomach anything right now, I’m sorry to be impolite.”

“That’s quite alright, dear. You just take all the time you need.”

“Thank you both so much.”

“What happened, you two?” Mr. Scamander inquired gently. 

Newt cast a glance to Tina, who still appeared to be shell-shocked. “Can we talk about this later, perhaps? I don’t think it would be best to put Tina through it again right now.”

“It’s okay, Newt. I think I’m going to go lie down for a while, if that’s alright. I think I need a minute alone.” Her voice was small and she wouldn’t look him in the eye, instead picking at a seam in the couch.

“Of course, dear. I’ll be there in a little while,” his hand found hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt explains what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little short. I'm not entirely sure how I think Queenie is going to die just yet, but this is my best guess.

“Perhaps we should sit,” Newt gestured to the armchairs around the living room.

His mother nodded, pulling his father to sit next to her on the couch.

Newt took a shaky breath. “Mum, Dad, you remember Queenie, Tina’s sister?”

“Of course we do.” His mother said gently.

“She’s… erm, she… died. Today.”

His mother gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. “How?” She whispered.

“You recall that she joined Grindelwald shortly before we married?”

His father nodded. 

“I suppose she finally decided she’d had enough of him and his fanatics. When the Ministry broke into Nurmengard today, she fought with us, on our side, and… he killed her for it. Right in front of us.” He swatted at a tear, then clasped his hands together tighter than before, willing himself to just make it through the next few minutes of this discussion.

Quiet tears tracked their way down his mother’s face as she mourned for Tina’s loss, hurting with her as she did with her own children. 

“As you can imagine, Tina’s taking it rather hard, and I’m worried about her. She needs some time to recover before we can go back out there and fight. I’m afraid she might do something stupid if she goes right back into the fighting.”

His parents nodded, understanding. 

“You two are welcome here for as long as you need, darling,” his mother assured him. “It’s no trouble at all.”

“And on top of all that, I believe Tina’s unwell, although I’m certain she will insist that she’s fine. It’s likely to be grief and shock manifesting themselves, but if you’ve got any healing potions, we’d be much obliged. She’ll want to get back to fighting as soon as possible, I’m sure.”

“Of course, sweetheart. Whatever you need.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Tina have a little chat.

Tina didn’t move as Newt sat on the other side of the bed, waiting for her to speak or move. 

His voice was gentle and soft, somehow soothing the rough edges of the day’s hurt. “If you’d like to be alone, I can leave you be.” 

He watched her carefully for a reaction. She shook her head. They stayed there in silence for a while, then she stretched her hand across the bed, seeking his. He grabbed hers tight and squeezed, his eyes welling up with tears again.

“I want to fight, Newt. I’ve got to do something.” She finally broke the silence, her voice fragile.

He gave her hand a squeeze, sighing heavily. “I know. But it won’t do any good for you to be back out there fighting just yet, darling. You’re still in shock, still grieving. You’d only make yourself more vulnerable. And what’s more, you’re unwell. You need to rest.” He spoke quietly. 

She shook her head. “I’m fine, Newt. It’s just the shock, I’m not sick. I’m sure everything’s fine. I’ll be right as rain in the morning.”

“Tina, I’m worried about you. It’s not like you to get sick. My mother says to drink these-” he motioned to the bottles on the bedside table, filled with healing potions. “And if you’re not well by tomorrow, I really think we should go to Saint Mungo’s and have you looked at. Dizzy spells are nothing to toy around with.” He cautioned.

“I told you I’m fine, Newt. You’ll see.”

“You can’t go back out like this. Who’s to say you won’t have another spell? I can’t have you getting hurt, too.”

“Queenie’s not hurt, Newt. She’s dead.” Her voice was flat.

Newt swallowed a sob, grasping her hand tighter.

“She is, isn’t she.” The tears spilled onto his cheeks and he didn’t wipe them away. 

Tina finally broke down again, tugging him to lay next to her as they held each other, weeping. 

“I’m so sorry, Tina.” He choked out.

She held him tighter. “I’m sorry too, Newt.”

“I owe her so much.” He said hopelessly. 

Tina pulled back. “How so?”

“If she hadn’t pushed me, I never would have had the courage to pursue you. I’m a coward by nature. Without her, we never would have gotten to where we are. She was always so gentle and kind with me, even when I was unlovable.” He forced down a sob. “I miss her already.”

Tina’s eyes welled up with more tears. “You’re not a coward. I was terrified, too. You weren’t alone in that. I miss her, too.”

“She died a hero.” His words sounded empty.

“She did,” Tina agreed, moving closer to him. “I’m glad for that at least.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina's still not feeling well...

The next morning saw Tina dashing from the dining room to the washroom before retching up her breakfast in a very undignified manner. Newt shot his parents an apologetic look before rushing out after her. He knocked softly on the washroom door before pushing it open and crouching next to her on the cool tile floor, doing his best to massage the tension from her neck and shoulders. 

“Are you alright, Tina?” His voice was quiet as he toyed with a strand of her hair at the back of her neck. 

Tina waved him off absentmindedly. “I’m sure it’s just a delayed reaction from the shock, Newt. I’m okay now. I feel fine.”

“ _Porpentina_. This is not just shock and you know that. You have never once interrupted a meal with my parents (and don’t you _dare_ give yourself grief for this time), and you had two more dizzy spells last night, one of which could have resulted in a fairly serious fall had I not caught you first. We’re going to Saint Mungo’s to get this sorted out, and that’s that.”

She huffed. “You know I hate it when you use my full name.”

He squeezed her shoulders apologetically before standing and offering a hand to help her to her feet, too. She was still a little shaky, but he opted not to mention it, instead tightening his hold on her hand to offer her some stability. “I’m sorry, love. Sometimes it’s the only way to get your attention when you’re being stubborn.” He offered her a small smile.

“Fine, I’ll go, if only to see if they’ve got any potions stronger than what your mother has,” She relented. “But I’m sure it’s nothing. I think you’re overreacting.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! The final chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all have enjoyed reading this as much as I've loved writing it. It started off as a way to play with outlining my writing instead of the free-writing I tend toward, and it sort of ran away with me in the best way. Thank you all so much for reading and for your kind comments!

Tina’s eyes widened as she tried to process the information they had just been given. 

“Mercy Lewis, Newt. I can’t be… not right now, not with everything…” she burst into tears right next to him and he tugged her close to his chest.

His voice was tentative, the same voice he used with a frightened creature. “Tina, darling. I know all this is terrifying. I understand, I’m a bit gobsmacked, too. But isn’t it just the tiniest bit exciting? A baby, all ours.”

“But Queenie’s not here.”

He let out a pained sigh. “I know.” 

“She’d be so excited. She probably would have known already; she has-” she hiccuped, “ _had_ a knack for predicting things like this. It got her into a lot of trouble when she was younger. Turns out people don’t like finding out they’re having a baby from a complete stranger,” she managed a watery laugh.

He changed the topic, hoping to bring a little bit of relief to her mind. “This baby is going to have the world as their playground, you know.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that they’re going to grow up surrounded by these incredible creatures, learning to love them as we do.” He grinned at the thought.

He felt Tina smile weakly against his shoulder. “That does sound nice.”

“Doesn’t it?”

She pulled away finally, composing herself with a deep breath. “You’re right. We can do this.”

He drew her back in for a kiss. “Thank you, Tina. For all this.”

She beamed back at him. The past was dark, it was true. But the future was bright, it seemed. And somehow, that hope, that spark of hope, was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a couple of you guessed it... there's a Newtina baby on the way!!


End file.
